Warriors in Disney
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: The Clans all go to Disney World, and hilarity ensues! ShadowClan is a bunch of wimps, Littlecloud and Tawnypelt join ThunderClan, Lionblaze seems to have gone completely insane, Jayfeather is irritable as always and everyone else is crazy. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a serious story. If you want a serious story, read my other one, Greencough Attack. This one is funny.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Warriors! Or Disney World!**

Chapter 1: DISNEY WORLD

Jayfeather's POV

One regular old morning, Firestar called a clan meeting with the normal call, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to Halfrock for a clan meeting." When everyone was there, Firestar proclaimed, "We're going to Disney World!"

All the cats except me went crazy. I just sighed and went back to my den. A few minutes later, Lionblaze came in, hyperventilating. "JAYFEATHER! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD…" The cries got softer as he went off to bother someone else. Thank StarClan! Leafpool came in. "Jayfeather! We need to make bundles of traveling herbs." I sighed and got to work.

* * *

While Leafpool finished up, I went outside of the den to give people their traveling herbs. I had barely taken two steps when I got run over by Cloudtail and Brightheart, both of which were screaming. I got up shakily and went back to the medicine cat den. "Leafpool! It's crazy out there! I can't give cats herbs without being stampeded. Maybe you should go instead."

"Okay," replied Leafpool. "Eat your herbs, then get some rest. We're going to DINSNEY!

I sighed as my mentor left, ate my herbs, then went in my nest wondering why everyone was freaking out about Disney World.

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! **(A.N.- Lionblaze has gone insane. Deal with it)**

* * *

Longtail's POV

I'm staying in the elder's den for a while. It's crazy out there since we are going to DISNEY WORLD!

* * *

Firestar's POV

Well, the clan seems happy. Now I have to pack. Let's see, what do I need in DISNEY WORLD!

* * *

Squirrelflight's POV

YAY! We're going to Disney! Brambleclaw and I are so excited! And so is everyone else! DISNEY WORLD, HERE WE COME!

* * *

Leafpool's POV

Everyone is so happy! When I gave out traveling herbs, they ate them without complaint. This is wonderful! The apprentices and kits will have fun, and the warriors look excited too!

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD!

* * *

Blossomkit's POV

Yay! My first trip out of camp is to DISNEY WORLD! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!

**What do you think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As asked for, there is more than just DISNEY WORLD. Not a lot more, but more.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I offer Erin Hunter, none of them will sell me Warriors! So I don't own it yet. But just wait...**

Chapter 2: Lionblaze, SHUT UP!

Jayfeather's POV

"Lionblaze, SHUT UP!" I yelled. My annoying brother was still screaming "DISNEY WORLD!"

I am not leaving my den until things calm down out there. I don't want to get stampeded again. Hey, it's quieting down. Maybe I can get out…OW! Brightheart and Cloudtail stampeded me again! What is with those two? They aren't saying sorry when they run over me!

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ANY SLEEP! EVERYONE IS SCREAMING! "Lionblaze, SHUT UP!" WHY CAN'T FIRESTAR MAKE THEM QUIET DOWN?

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD!

* * *

Brambleclaw's POV

This will be so much fun! I only wish Hollyleaf could be here, even though she's not my kit. "Sniff." She would love Disney…

* * *

Mousefur's POV

Those stupid kits! Can't they shut up?

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

"LIONBLAZE! SHUT UP! NOW!" I yelled, really mad now.

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

"DISNEY! DISNEY! DISNEY! DISNEY! DISNEY! DISN…" "LIONBLAZE, _**SHUT UP!**_" everyone yelled at me. "Okay! Sheesh, you don't need to yell! I can hear you perfectly fine!" I replied. Jayfeather sighed, and I went back to the warrior's den, fuming.

* * *

Sandstorm's POV

I LOVE FIRESTAR! He is sooooo nice to let us go to Disney! Oh, there he is! "Come here, Firestar!" See ya later!

* * *

Briarkit's POV

We're going to Disney! Yay, Graystripe's here! "Daddy, we're going to Disney!" yelled me and my siblings, while we jumped on Graystripe. "Hey, guys, don't jump on me!" my dad told us, but no one listened to him. Yay! Disney!

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

Since everyone has their traveling herbs, it's time to go. Now, why is everyone coming over to help me?

"Jayfeather! Since you're blind, we're coming over to help you!" said Brakenfur.**(A/N- I know, Brakenfur is being an idiot, and he would never say that blah, blah, blah. Deal. I'm not forcing you to read this! At least, not yet...)**

That's my answer, I guess.

"That's so kind, Brakenfur," NOT! "But I don't need help."

"Okay!" replied Brakenfur, leaving. Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and basically the rest of the clan followed him. Only Leafpool stayed. Great.

"I'm fine, Leafpool! GO AWAY!"

"Okay, okay. I'll leave!"

Yes! Everyone is gone!

**I know, lame ending. Deal. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter people! It has some Jay/Stick! You have been warned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Jayfeather's POV

Thank StarClan! We're at the airport! OUCH! Stupid thorns. I think that going to Disney was a bad idea. We got attacked by a badger, a fox, some rouge cats, and had to go through lots of brambles on the way here. A last minute luggage check…NO! I FORGOT MY STICKY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! My sticky! How could I forget her?**(A/N: Jayfeather's going the same way as everyone else!)**

"Lionblaze, I forgot my sticky! We need to go back!" I told my brother.

Lionblaze gave me a weird look. "Jayfeather, we are so not going back for a stick. Let me describe something to you. The clan is covered in wounds; almost no one was left unscathed."

"Only you," I said grumpily, "Are unscathed. Well, I refuse to go on the plane without my sticky."

Lionblaze turned to Leafpool, who had heard the whole thing. "Baggage hold?" he asked. She agreed.

Uh-oh.

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

When we got close to the baggage hold on the plane, I grabbed Jayfeather by the scruff of the neck and tossed him in. I could hear him in there protesting. "NO! I need my sticky! No! Lionblaze, how could you? I NEED STICKY! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

* * *

Random Flight Attendant's POV

Is someone in the baggage hold?

Nah.

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

"Job's done!" I told Leafpool. Just then, we passed all of WindClan trying to subdue Breezepelt.

"There's still room in the baggage hold!" I informed them, and Crowfeather grabbed his struggling son by the scruff of the neck. He tossed him in, then turned to me.

"Thanks, son."

"No problem, dad."

* * *

Breezepelt's POV

I'm in the baggage hold of the plane! How could my own father do this to me? Wait a minute, there are two big eyes coming out of the darkness! It's another cat! It's… Jayfeather. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't take this! Must get out! NO! It's locked! I have to spend the entire ride with my half-brother that is blind and I hate! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

Breezepelt? BREEZEPELT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have to spend the entire ride with my mouse-brained half brother that I hate! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Random Flight Attendant's POV

"I swear I can hear screaming coming from the baggage hold," I told my friend.

"Nah," he assured me.

Whatever. It doesn't matter.

TWO HOURS LATER

Time to open the baggage hold… what the heck? Two cats just shot past me screaming "FREEDOM!"

I think I need a vacation.

**Poor guy...**

**Review! Review! Review! Sorry it was so short, but I kind-of have writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in about 20 days, (and thank you all for not sending me flames or hate-PM's) but I lost the notebook that had all of this written down in when I was half finished with the chapter. I just found it yesterday.**

**Again, I am so sorry! To make it up to you guys, this chapter is about double the length of all my other chapters. Enjoy!**

Jayfeather's POV

We're…OUCH!…free…OUCH! I keep crashing…OUCH!…into these…OUCH!…pillars!

"Uh, Lionblaze? A little help, here?" I asked tentatively, hoping my brother would help. Yes! He is helping! Leafpool's here too. Now I'm not crashing…OUCH! Ugh. The sooner we get to the hotel, the better.

What the… As soon as I thought that, we magically appeared at out hotel, the Grand Floridian. Weird. And we're in our rooms. Again, weird.

Whatever.

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

One minute, we were at the airport, just off the plane, and the next we are in our rooms at the Grand Floridian. What the… Maybe Leafpool or Jayfeather knows how this happened; they're in touch with StarClan.

Scratch that; they look as amazed as I feel. Maybe Kestrelpaw or Barkface…wait. Where did WindClan go? This is super creepy! WindClan is gone, but all of ThunderClan is here, looking as shocked as I am. What is going on here? I know Disney World is supposed to be magical, but I didn't know that it made you magically appear in your rooms once you stepped off the plane.

You know what, I don't really care. As long as we don't have to walk al the way from the airport to here, I'm fine. This is really weird, and yet really awesome at the same time. I'm going to concentrate on the awesome part. There's a bright side to everything, isn't there?

* * *

Leafpool's POV

Did StarClan do that? We were just at the airport, and now we are in the Grand Floridian. Well, at least we don't have to walk the whole way. That's good.

Well, lets get to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us!

Wow! These twoleg beds are gigantic, and comfy! Much nicer than moss. Everyone can fit on these two beds! There's even some extra space! Awesome! I really like Disney so far…

* * *

NEXT DAY

Jayfeather's POV

What is jumping on me…AH! Cinderheart is jumping on me! Why is she jumping on me?

"CINDERHEART! Why are you jumping on me?" I screamed.

"I just wanted you to wake up…" replied Cinderheart sheepishly.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. Oh, great. Now everyone who wasn't awake before is, and they all see Cinderheart and me. I doubt anyone is very happy…

* * *

Leafpool's POV

What? Jayfeather and Cinderheart? What? Why? How? What? Why? How? (keeps stuttering in confusion)

* * *

Firestar's POV

Um, right. I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen and go back to what I had planned for today.

"Everyone! We're going to Hollywood Studios!"

Screams of joy erupted everywhere.

"Now, we need to get to the monorail! Come on, everyone!"

Here comes Jayfeather. He doesn't look happy. He looks positively furious…with Cinderheart? Maybe there's more to that than meets the eye…

I sure hope there is.

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

That stupid she-cat! Now everyone will think we're in love or something! Can't she just leave me alone? Ever since she fell out of that stupid tree she has been following me around! Yeah, I healed her, because I'm the MEDINCINE CAT! It was nothing personal! Why won't she leave me alone?

* * *

Cinderheart's POV

Jayfeather seems really mad at me. I tried to apologize, but he didn't listen. That stupid, grumpy tom! I know he isn't supposed to fall in love, but I love him! And he has rejected me yet again! Why?

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

Are Jayfeather and Cinderheart together? Wow, Jayfeather's lucky. He's a medicine cat and not supposed to fall in love, and yet he gets a totally hot she-cat! Some cats get all the luck…

Then again, maybe I'll see Heathertail! With her dreamy heather-colored eyes… Sigh.

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

Ugh. I wish we were at Hollywood Studios! I keep crashing…wait a sec. We're at Hollywood Studios.

Last time, I wanted to be at the hotel, then we were there. Now I wanted to be at the park, and we were there, along with WindClan. Is this some new power I have? If so, it's really cool!

* * *

Nightcloud's POV

We get off the plane, then we are magically in our rooms at the Grand Floridian. We leave the Grand Floridian, and we are magically at Hollywood Studios. This is really weird! ThunderClan is here too, looking just as amazed as we are, except for that blind gray tom. Jayfeather. He looks kind-of bored. Then again, Jayfeather always looks bored, so it's nothing new.

Onestar's coming over here. "Cats of WindClan!" he yelled. "Since we are here, Firestar and I have decided to go to Echo Lake. Come on, everybody!"

Hmm. Echo Lake. Sounds cool! Better get going!

* * *

Millie's POV

Hey! I see Mistyfoot coming over here! All of RiverClan looks to be at Echo Lake. Did the leaders plan that? It seems awfully coincidental…

* * *

Bumblekit's POV

I'm bored. "Mommy, can we go somewhere else?" I asked Millie. "I'm bored."

"I'll see what I can do," she replied, and walked around, first talking to all of the kits, then to Firestar, Onestar, and Leopardstar. Moments later, Firestar made an announcement.

"The kits want to go to the Narnia movie on Mickey Ave. Come on, everyone!"

Yay! That'll be fun!

* * *

Whitewing's POV

The movie was really boring, but the kits enjoyed it. Hey, I think Dovekit wants to tell me something.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Dovekit?"

"Who's coming out of the Toy Story ride?"

"Oh, that's ShadowClan."

Wait. ShadowClan?

**Did you like it? For the third time, I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long! I will update at regular intervals for now on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY! I wanted to have this chapter up soon, I really did. But then I got distracted by other stories I was writing and...well, you know the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

Jayfeather's POV

"What's going on?" I hissed at Lionblaze. Everyone was laughing, and I had no idea why.

"ShadowClan just got off the Toy Story ride!" Lionblaze hissed back.

My jaw dropped. Lionblaze must be mistaken. "All of ShadowClan?"

"Almost. It looks like everyone but Littlecloud and Tawnypelt went in."

"Including Blackstar?" Lionblaze must have been playing a joke on me.

"Including Blackstar," Lionblaze hissed back.

By now, I was shaking with laughter, just like everyone else. ShadowClan would never be able to live this down.

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

ShadowClan...on...the...Toy...Story...ride? I could hardly breathe for laughing. Everyone, even the medicine cats, was laughing with me. We would all remember this moment, and rag ShadowClan with it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Blackstar's POV

Oh, for the love of StarClan. ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan are all staring at us and laughing. I was at the proper rendezvous point we leaders had chosen. But my warriors got bored, so we went on the ride. And, of course, the other clans HAD to come when we were on the ride. And they all HAD to be watching as we got off.

Life sucks sometimes. It just sucks.

* * *

Littlecloud's POV

I TOLD Blackstar not to go on the Toy Story ride. But did he listen to me? No, of course not. This is Blackstar we're talking about here. So, the clan went on the ride and, lo and behold, the other clans came as everyone was getting off. Stupid Blackstar. Now the entire clan would be humiliated, and the fact that ShadowClan had pretty much become a bunch of mouse-brained wimps would get out. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_Blackstar.

* * *

Ivykit's POV

"Why is everybody laughing, Whitewing?" I asked.

"ShadowClan, that is, that clan over there, is supposed to be tough and all hardened warriors," Whitewing replied.

"Then why are they getting off the kit ride?" I asked.

"I don't know, honey. I just don't know."

* * *

Tawnypelt's POV

"Hey, Brambleclaw," I meowed, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the fact my entire clan had just gotten off a kit ride.

"Hey, Tawnypelt. What's wrong with your clan?"

"I have no idea, Brambleclaw," I answered truthfully. "I have no idea."

Littlecloud came over. "Well, I think the start of the problem is that the entire ShadowClan is now made up of mousebrained idiots."

"Not that loud!" I hissed. But it was too late. Blackstar had heard.

* * *

Blackstar's POV

How _dare_ Littlecloud say that about his clan! I was furious, even though it was true. The truthfulness didn't matter. Now ThunderClan knew our secret. And it was only a matter of time before the other clans were told

"Littlecloud, you are banished from ShadowClan!" I meowed loudly. It was the only sane option.

But Littlecloud's reaction was far from sane. Instead of begging or being mad at me, he meowed loudly, "THANK STARCLAN!" and leaped into the air happily. He turned around. "Firestar? Our deal?"

"Of course," replied Firestar. "You are a new member of ThunderClan, as a warrior and medicine cat helper."

WHAT?

**Ha, ha. ShadowClan is losing members.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, but at least it wasn't as long as last time. Thank you all for the reviews; they make my day. Now, R&R! Just a note: I hate it when people put that at the bottom. It stands for "Read and Review," people. If the reader is at the bottom, they've already read it!**

**Sorry for the rant, that's just my pet peeve. I know a lot of really great authors do it, but it just annoys me.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Warriors for the last five chapters. What makes you think I would own it now?**

Tawnypelt's POV

Lucky Littlecloud! I want to leave ShadowClan too! But how to do it...I know!

"Brambleclaw, if I get banished from ShadowClan, will I get a spot in ThunderClan?" I hissed.

"Sure thing, sis," Brambleclaw hissed back.

Good. Now my plan could get in motion.

"But Blackstar," I asked in my most innocent voice. "Why did you banish Littlecloud for telling the truth? ShadowClan _has_ become a bunch of mousebrained idiots."

"YOU'RE BANISHED TOO!" shrieked Blackstar in a very high voice.

"Thank you!" I simpered, then pranced off to stand next to my brother. Blackstar's mouth dropped open.

Ha.

* * *

Blackstar's POV

My...my warriors are leaving me! I have no medicine cat now! All I have is a medicine cat apprentice!

I hate my clan right now.

* * *

Firestar's POV

Yes! Two new warriors! I've wanted Tawnypelt back ever since she left ThunderClan, and Littlecloud will be a great addition too! YIPPIE!

* * *

Cinderheart's POV

As we left the Toy Story ride so we could see some stunt show about a guy named after a state, Indiana, I think, my mom and dad called me over to them.

"Cinderheart," Sorreltail began, "I know that you are starting to show interest in boys." Oh, no, not the birds and the bees talk! "But Jayfeather is a medicine cat, and I think he's made his preferences quite clear. He doesn't love you."

Thank StarClan. Not the birds and the bees talk. Just a discussion about how...the love of my life doesn't love me back. Fox dung.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"Cinderheart..."

"MOM!" I snapped. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"But Cinderheart..."

My eye began to twitch. "Mom! SHUT UP!"

Brakenfur began to yell at me. Only a few snippets registered: "...disappointed...don't yell...Jayfeather...love..." I spaced out, then almost walked into a wall.

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

Sounds like Cinderheart and her parents are having an argument. Sorreltail and Brakenfur were annoyed, whereas Cinderheart was calm and peaceful. I guessed she was spacing out to avoid listening to Brakenfur's lecture. Unluckily for her, however, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and almost walked into a wall. I could feel my sides shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Jayfeather, you're shaking," hissed Lionblaze.

I nodded.

"Why?"

Now here was a dilemma. If I didn't answer Lionblaze, he would get mad or get worried. But if I opened my mouth, I wasn't sure I could stop the laughter.

"Jayfeather, are you okay?" Told ya so.

I nodded.

"Why aren't you talking? And why are you shaking?"

"I'm trying not to laugh," I forced out, biting back a laugh.

"Why?"

"Cinderheart."

"What?"

"She almost walked into a wall." My voice was full of suppressed mirth. "And I think Sorreltail and Brakenfur are giving her _the talk_."

Lionblaze snorted in amusement. "I understand," he meowed. "Poor Cinderheart."

Yes, indeed. Poor Cinderheart.


	7. Discontinued

**This story is abandoned. I'm sorry to anyone who liked it, but I read it over and realized just how horrible it is. And I don't think there's any way to save it. "Warriors in Disney" is now officially over, unless anyone wants it.**


End file.
